We propose the acquisition of a set of self-shielded gradient coils which will be useful for both magnetic resonance spectroscopy and imaging, using an existing magnetic resonance instrument, for in vivo studies. The instrument will be used for studies of heart, brain, kidney and tumors in animals as well as for development of new magnetic resonance methodologies.